Lucky
by cleotheo
Summary: With Lucius Malfoy having left Hogwarts, Narcissa Black is feeling nervous about the state of their romance. Will a meeting in Hogsmeade help ease her nerves, or will her worst fears be realised? racy Lucissa One-Shot.


**A/N - As my usual readers know, I usually write Dramione stories, but I've branched into Lucissa. Dramione will still be the pair I write about the most, but I will now also be doing Lucissa stories. I hope everyone enjoys my first Lucissa story.**

* * *

Seventh year Slytherin, Narcissa Black sat on her bed in the girls' dorms in the dungeons as she fixed her make-up. Narcissa was heading down to Hogsmeade for the last visit before Christmas break, and while she always liked to look her best she had another reason to be taking extra care of her appearance. For the first time since she returned to school for her final year she was going to see her boyfriend, Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius had graduated Hogwarts the year before, and before Narcissa had returned to school he promised to visit her as often as he could. However, she'd been back at Hogwarts since September and every time Lucius was due to visit, he'd cancelled. So far he hadn't cancelled this visit, even though the Christmas break was just over a week away, and Narcissa had feared he would do just that.

Although to be honest, Narcissa was fearing that he was going to end their relationship. Not only had he cancelled every visit to see her, but Narcissa had read the rumours about him in the papers. Not that she was sure whether to believe the reports in The Daily Prophet as they were from the quill of Rita Skeeter, a witch who had attended Hogwarts the same year as Narcissa's oldest sister, Bellatrix. Narcissa knew that Rita had always been the gossiping sort and she loved nothing better than stirring the pot, so she was taking her reports of Lucius playing the field in her absence with a heavy pinch of salt.

Although even without the rumours of Lucius's flirty behaviour, Narcissa was worried about their relationship. She knew purebloods rarely married for love, and it wouldn't be beyond belief that Lucius's formidable father, Abraxas, had picked him out a suitable wife. Not that Narcissa wouldn't be considered suitable, as she was from a well-respected pureblood family, but that didn't mean Abraxas didn't have other ideas about the future of his son and the witch he was going to marry. But still, Narcissa had fallen head over heels in love with Lucius, and it would be devastating if she lost him.

Narcissa had never thought she would be in this position as she'd always assumed that her parents would play a big part in who she would marry. When her second sister, Andromeda, had fallen in love with a muggleborn and had chosen to walk away from her family, Narcissa hadn't understood her sister's motivations. However, now she was in love herself, she could see why Andromeda had risked everything to be with the wizard she loved. Narcissa herself would do anything to keep Lucius, and there and then she vowed that she wouldn't be giving him up without a fight.

Deciding to play to her strengths, and remind Lucius just how good they were together, Narcissa decided to get changed. Making sure she was wearing a set of her sexiest underwear, Narcissa slipped on a flimsy deep green blouse and a long tight black skirt. She finished the outfit by adding a pair of new knee high black boots and slipped on her winter fur lined cloak. She briefly debated tying her hair up, but knowing how much Lucius liked her hair loose, Narcissa left her silky blonde locks flowing around her shoulders.

Striding from the bedroom feeling confident and sexy, Narcissa passed through the Slytherin common room. As she passed through she was aware of the appraising stares from the boys, but she had no interest in them. The wizards at school seemed like immature boys to Narcissa, whereas Lucius was all man, and there was nothing boyish about him at all.

Leaving the castle, Narcissa pulled her cloak tighter around her body as it was colder than she'd expected. Not put off by the bitter winter cold, Narcissa ploughed on down to Hogsmeade with the other students leaving the castle. When she reached Hogsmeade, Narcissa looked around for any sign of her boyfriend. She and Lucius hadn't arranged a place to meet as the village was fairly small and it wouldn't be hard to find one another.

"Please be here, Lucius," Narcissa muttered as she searched the streets of Hogsmeade.

Half an hour later Narcissa had convinced herself that Lucius wasn't going to show and she was preparing to go back to the castle. However, just as she was ready to give up and accept she'd been stood up, she spotted a flash of familiar platinum blond hair. Whirling around, her face broke into a wide smile as she spotted her boyfriend striding through the crowds towards her.

"Lucius," Narcissa cried, and forgetting her ladylike upbringing she rushed forward and threw herself at the wizard she hadn't seen for months.

"Narcissa," Lucius replied with a smile, easily slipping his arms around Narcissa and steadying them before they went toppling over.

"I've missed you," Narcissa said, breathing in the familiar scent of her boyfriend and revelling in his strong embrace.

"The feeling is entirely mutual," Lucius returned, before he swept down and connected their lips in a searing kiss.

Narcissa melted into the kiss, briefly banishing the thoughts of Lucius ending their relationship. Why would he want to walk away from the passion and love they shared? He wouldn't find anyone better for him than her, or at least that was what Narcissa believed.

"I thought you might cancel this trip," Narcissa admitted in a small voice as they parted.

"I'm sorry Cissa," Lucius said softly. "I really tried to get up to see you, but I've being busy."

"So you haven't been avoiding me?" Narcissa checked.

"Never," Lucius replied, tightening his hold on Narcissa. "It's killed me being away for you for so long. I promise that next term I'll be up here almost every week, regardless of how busy I am."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Lucius," Narcissa warned with a soft smile. She was certainly feeling more confident in their relationship, but she didn't want to get her hopes up over more regular visits if they weren't going to happen.

"We'll talk about it later," Lucius said. "But for now, we can't stand here all day. How about a bit of shopping and lunch in The Three Broomsticks?"

"Sounds good," Narcissa replied with a smile. She'd actually finished her Christmas shopping, but she wouldn't object to wandering the shops with her boyfriend.

The morning passed in a whirl of activity as the couple wandered around the village. Narcissa even managed to drop a few hints over what she wanted for Christmas, although Lucius vowed he'd already sorted her Christmas present. After a morning in the shops, the couple headed to The Three Broomsticks where they settled themselves in a corner booth. One nice meal later, the couple were debating what to do for the rest of the afternoon.

"I have an idea," Lucius said with a smirk.

"And what is it?" Narcissa asked, although she recognised the naughty twinkle in Lucius's grey eyes.

"Stay here and I'll be back in a moment," Lucius said, getting to his feet.

Narcissa watched as her boyfriend headed over to the bar and had a chat with the landlord. She spotted money being exchanged and the landlord handed Lucius something, although she couldn't make out what. However when Lucius returned to the table, he dangled a key in front of her eyes.

"And what does that key open?" Narcissa asked.

"One of the rooms upstairs," Lucius answered. "The owner's just started renting out rooms. Apparently this is the nicest of his rooms."

"So you want to go and spend a naughty afternoon in a hotel room?" Narcissa questioned. She might have loved Lucius, but she had her reputation to think about and she didn't want people to be calling her promiscuous.

"We'll be discreet," Lucius promised. "We are Slytherins after all. I'm sure we can sneak off upstairs without anyone even noticing us."

Narcissa was unable to resist the challenging tone in Lucius's voice, and she agreed to accompany him to the room if he could get them upstairs unnoticed. Of course Lucius lived up to his reputation as a sneaky Slytherin and five minutes later he was escorting Narcissa into one of the bedrooms on the top floor of the pub. The room wasn't exactly the lap of luxury they were used to, but it had a cosy looking bed and a roaring fire in the corner of the room. It was certainly good enough for a romantic afternoon, away from the bitter winter cold.

"See, no-one knows we're here," Lucius said. "And as long as you're back at school later on, no-one will ever need to know."

"You're so sly, Lucius," Narcissa chuckled.

"And don't you love it," Lucius said, pulling Narcissa into his arms.

"I might," Narcissa replied with a smirk. "So now we're here, are we going to make the most of being alone?"

"I love how eager you are," Lucius chuckled.

"Only for you," Narcissa said. Stepping back out of Lucius's arms, she shrugged off her winter cloak and threw it onto a nearby chair.

"Damn I've missed you, Cissa," Lucius said, his grey eyes roving over his girlfriend's curvaceous body, displayed in a tight fitting black skirt and thin green shirt.

"The feeling's mutual," Narcissa replied as Lucius took off his own cloak, revealing his familiar attire of dark trousers and a crisp shirt.

Lucius advanced on his girlfriend and pulled the blonde witch into his arms. Joining their lips, he let his hands roam over Narcissa's familiar curves. Narcissa's hands were also on the wander, and she slipped her small hands down the back of Lucius's trousers.

"Cheeky," Lucius chuckled when Narcissa squeezed his backside.

Eager to also get to grips with Narcissa, Lucius slowly unbuttoned her blouse. Pushing it off her shoulders, his gaze dropped to her breasts, barely encased in a lacy green bra. Narcissa rolled her eyes at Lucius's and his distracted attention, and fully removing her blouse she slid the zipper down on her skirt and let it pool on the floor, leaving her in her boots and lacy green knickers which matched the bra.

"Nice," Lucius said, licking his lips. "Sexy boots. Leave them on."

"Only if you remove some of your clothes," Narcissa said as she stepped out of her skirt. Picking her blouse and skirt up, she carefully draped them over the chair with her cloak.

Lucius wasn't as careful with his clothes and in minutes he'd stripped until he was in just his tight black underpants. Leaving his clothes scattered all over the floor, knowing he could neaten them up later with magic, Lucius pulled Narcissa into his arms and connected their lips. Narcissa wrapped her arms tightly around Lucius's neck and wound her fingers into his shoulder length blond hair.

"I've missed this," Lucius muttered into the kiss.

"So I can feel," Narcissa replied, moaning slightly at the feeling of Lucius's erection pressing against her.

"Have you not missed it?" Lucius asked, snaking his hand down in between them and stroking her smooth stomach.

"I have," Narcissa said, gasping slightly when Lucius's fingers dipped below the waistband of her underwear.

Reconnecting their lips the couple stumbled back towards the bed. Collapsing onto the bed, Narcissa ended up under Lucius, but with a bit of manoeuvring she managed to straddle her lover. With Lucius pinned firmly underneath her, Narcissa made a show of reaching up and unfastening her lacy bra. Ever so slowly she peeled it away from her flesh and threw it over her shoulder. Almost immediately Lucius's attention was firmly on her breasts and his hands reached up to caress her.

Narcissa took a moment to revel in Lucius's touch, before recaptured his lips in a heated kiss. Mid kiss Lucius's hands ran down Narcissa's body and she let out a small squeal as his strong hands tore the lacy material of her knickers away from her body. However, any protest she might have made died on her lips as his fingers began to tease her. With Narcissa distracted by his heated touch, Lucius took the opportunity to flip her over so she was trapped underneath him. With Narcissa pined underneath him, her blonde hair fanned out over the pillow under her head, he tore off his own underwear as he gazed down at the stunning witch he was lucky enough to call his girlfriend.

"What is it?" Narcissa asked, spotting something in Lucius's eyes that she'd never seen before.

"Nothing," Lucius replied, his grey eyes once again filling with lust as his eyes roved over Narcissa's naked body.

Bringing his lips back down to hers, he cut off any further questions she might have asked. In fact the kiss ended their conversation for a while as they focused on getting reacquainted. It had been several months since they'd been together, and now they were both naked, bar Narcissa's knee high boots, they were eager to get to the action. When Lucius finally entered Narcissa they emitted matching groans of contentment and Narcissa wrapped her legs tightly around Lucius's waist, needing him as close to her as he could possibly get.

In a flurry of heated kisses and wandering hands, Narcissa and Lucius lost themselves in the moment as they made love. As it had always been between them, things were passionate and they couldn't get enough of each other, but there was also a tenderness between them. Their eyes remained locked together almost the entire time, and their lips were never far from each other's. Narcissa had never quite felt as close to Lucius as she did in that moment, and even though Lucius had been her one and only lover, and an amazing one at that, she was aware that she was indulging in the best sex of her life.

Lucius was also aware of how intense the sex was, and despite the months apart and the eagerness to just bury himself in Narcissa and take all the pleasure he could get from her, he set out to make the experience memorable for his girlfriend. After taking Narcissa over the edge once, he controlled himself in a superhuman effort not to follow her, and he set about bringing her even more pleasure. By the time her second orgasm flowed through her body, Narcissa was panting and screaming more than ever before, and unable to hold back any longer, Lucius tumbled over the edge with his girlfriend. Collapsing onto his girlfriend, Lucius tried to make sure he wasn't squashing Narcissa, but he didn't have the energy to move himself off her properly.

For Narcissa the experience was overwhelming and lying under Lucius, she felt a strong wave of love engulf her. From nowhere the thought of Lucius ending things sprang back into her head, and overcome with emotion, she felt a tear trickle down her face. Unfortunately the tear fell just as Lucius lifted his head, and he spotted his girlfriend getting tearful.

"What's wrong?" He asked in concern as he reached up and brushed away the tear with his thumb.

"Nothing," Narcissa replied, trying to stop herself from breaking down properly. "I love you," she whispered, unable to hold it in any longer.

Lucius smiled softly as he pressed his lips gently against Narcissa's. "I love you too, Cissa."

"Really?" Narcissa asked. "You're not going to leave me?"

"Why would I leave you?" Lucius asked in genuine confusion. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"You have been avoiding seeing me," Narcissa pointed out. "I know you said you were busy, but you must have been able to spare one weekend to come and visit me. You certainly spent enough time flirting with other witches."

"Damn that Skeeter bitch," Lucius swore as he rolled off Narcissa and sat at the end of the bed. "She's been spreading lies about me. I ran into her at one of your sister's parties and she propositioned me. I turned her down, so that was her revenge, making it seem I was playing around behind your back. I would never do that, Narcissa. Ask Bellatrix if you don't believe me, she gave Skeeter a right mouthful for trying to steal her sister's man."

"Why didn't you tell me any of this?" Narcissa asked, sitting up and pulling the covers over her naked body. She wasn't shy and she wasn't embarrassed to be naked in front of Lucius, but she preferred to be covered up if they were going to have a serious discussion.

"I should have, but I was busy fighting fires elsewhere," Lucius said. "I wasn't planning on doing this today, but I think the time is right."

"Right for what?" Narcissa asked as Lucius rose to his feet.

She watched, admiring Lucius's fit body, as her boyfriend stalked across the room stark naked and picked his cloak up from the floor. Pulling his wand out from one of the pockets, he waved it over the black material and an inside pocket suddenly materialized. Lucius rooted around in the hidden pocket, obviously finding what he was looking for, before throwing the cloak over the chair next to Narcissa's clothes. When he turned back to Narcissa she gasped when she saw the small black box in his hand.

"Is that what I think it is?" Narcissa asked, raising her hand to her mouth and dropping the covers to accidentally reveal her bare breasts as she did so.

"I think so," Lucius replied. Walking back over to the bed, he dropped to his knee beside Narcissa and flicked open the box, revealing a delicate diamond ring. "Narcissa Black, will you do me the honour of marrying me?"

"Yes, of course I will," Narcissa cried, throwing her arms around Lucius as he rose to sit on the end of the bed.

"Whatever you do, don't tell people I was stark naked in The Three Broomsticks when I proposed," Lucius said, sliding the ring onto Narcissa's finger. "Somehow I doubt your father will approve."

"Who cares what he thinks," Narcissa said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"You do," Lucius replied. He knew Narcissa was a bit of a Daddy's girl, and he knew she would never do anything to deliberately disappoint her father. "And as a matter of fact, so do I. I have spent the last few months trying to convince him to let me marry you."

"Why did he need convincing?" Narcissa asked. "My father's always approved of us. It's your father who never expressed his opinion."

"I had to persuade my father as well," Lucius said. "But Skeeter's stirring didn't help. Without her nasty lies, I probably would have gotten permission earlier. As it is, I've spent the last couple of months doing everything in my power to make sure we got to be together."

"And that's why you never visited," Narcissa whispered.

"Part of it was cowardice," Lucius admitted, not proud of the admission but knowing it needed to be said. "If I hadn't been able to convince our fathers we should get married, I wouldn't have been able to face seeing you. The thought of seeing you and breaking your heart was crippling."

"Thank Merlin it never had to happen," Narcissa said, admiring her ring. "Everything has worked out for the best."

"Yes, it has," Lucius agreed. "Even if this wasn't the proposal I had planned."

"What did you have planned?" Narcissa asked.

"For a start, I would have been wearing pants," Lucius joked. "I actually hadn't had it all sorted, but it would have been a nice romantic proposal sometime over your Christmas break."

"In that case, you're going to need this back," Narcissa said as she slipped the diamond ring off her finger and settled it back into its box.

"What are you doing?" Lucius asked, panic evident in his voice and expression.

"Giving you the ring back so you can plan the perfect proposal," Narcissa explained. "Over Christmas you can do it right, and that can be the story we tell people. This way no-one needs to know you proposed while you were naked. And you don't have to worry about my answer, as you already know it."

"You would really be okay with that?" Lucius checked. "Don't you want everyone to know we're engaged?"

"More than anything," Narcissa replied with a smile. "But it's only a few more weeks before we can tell everyone. Officially you can propose over the holidays, but unofficially this is the day I agreed to become Mrs Malfoy."

"And it's a day I will never forget," Lucius promised. "You won't regret this Narcissa. I promise I will spend the rest of my life treating you like the queen you are. My life's goal is to make you happy."

"Then you've already achieved it," Narcissa said. "I couldn't be any happier."

"I could change that in a few minutes," Lucius said, wigging his eyebrows suggestively.

"If only we had time," Narcissa chuckled as she swung her legs out of bed, suddenly realising she still had her boots on. "I have to be getting back to school."

Lucius checked the time, hoping they had time for a few more minutes of alone time, but he found they would be cutting it fine to get Narcissa back up to Hogwarts before she got into trouble. Reluctantly conceding their afternoon was at an end, Lucius let Narcissa get redressed as he pulled on his own clothes. Once they were dressed they snuck out of the pub, so that no-one knew they'd spent the afternoon in bed, and Lucius walked Narcissa back up to Hogwarts. They reached the gates with a few minutes to spare, so Lucius gathered Narcissa in his arms for a final goodbye.

"I can't wait until you've finished here," he said, looking up at the castle he'd called home until earlier that year.

"Me too," Narcissa said. "Now more than ever I want to be free. I want to be out of here and by your side."

"I'll be waiting," Lucius vowed, pressing his lips against his girlfriends. "And I'll be waiting for you next week when school breaks up."

"I can't wait," Narcissa replied.

Sharing one final kiss the couple reluctantly parted and Narcissa made the trek back up to the castle. Lucius watched until she was out of sight, before he apparated away, glowing with the thought that Narcissa said yes and she would one day become his wife. As for Narcissa she was on cloud nine, and the holidays couldn't come soon enough. She couldn't wait for the day they became officially engaged and the whole world would hear that she was the future Mrs Malfoy. Who would have thought that little Narcissa Black would grow up to nab one of the hottest wizards in Britain and marry into one of the richest families in the country? Not that Narcissa was marrying Lucius for his wealth or status, she was one of the few lucky pureblood witches who just so happened to be marrying for love.

 **The End.**


End file.
